


Думаешь, это хорошая идея?

by InkDaisy



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDaisy/pseuds/InkDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мы регулярно слышим о глупых свадьбах: люди женятся на своих кошках, машинах, любимых деревьях... А что, если Марк решит жениться на Фейсбуке?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Думаешь, это хорошая идея?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You think this is such a good idea?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11600) by devoidly. 



Эдуардо не замечает обновление, когда Марк его размещает. Сначала новость попадает в «Вэлливэг»; после «Салон» освещает юридические аспекты произошедшего; потом ситуацию высмеивает Джон Стюарт (а шутка эта, опять же, попадает в «Гокер»); затем Эдуардо пропускает экстренное совещание акционеров; гораздо позже «Экономист» делает эту историю темой номера. Вот тогда Эдуардо и узнаёт.

Марк изменил свое семейное положение на «женат на Facebook».

Технически это невозможно, если только — как услужливо подчеркивает «Экономист» — ты не «гендир, суки».

Эдуардо непонятно, почему этот случай попадает в новостные сводки (Папа Римский — католик, вода мокрая, Марк Цукерберг женат на Фейсбуке), пока до него не доходит, что Марк, судя по всему, воспринимает идею слишком буквально. Он носит обручальное кольцо и, похоже, в какой-то момент даже привлекает к процессу священника, если считать размытые кадры, выложенные на TMZ, достаточным доказательством. (Мнения СМИ разделились по этому вопросу.)

Это всё могло бы оказаться грандиозным розыгрышем, способным раз и навсегда доказать всему миру, что у Марка есть чувство юмора, если бы в дело не оказались вовлечены юристы. Правовое обоснование абсурдно и до смешного незатейливо: если корпорации имеют право заключать контракты, то они вполне могут подписывать и брачные договора. По-видимому, Марк добивается признания этого факта, словно это того стоит.

Очевидно, — и на этом сходятся абсолютно все — Марк Цукерберг сошел с ума.

Эдуардо не знает, стоит ли сейчас избавляться от своих акций Фейсбука, но он совершенно уверен, что где-то в Пало-Альто невменяемому балбесу нужен человек, который спросит с него за всю происходящую чушь и, может, вколотит в его голову немного здравого смысла. Эдуардо не сомневается, что с этой задачей никто не справится лучше него самого.

***

Эдуардо не появлялся на территории Фейсбука с тех пор, как охрана вывела его отсюда целую вечность назад, но стоит ему предъявить документы, как он оказывается в кабинете Марка со скоростью экстренной доставки почки для пересадки.

Марк погружен в работу, потому не поднимает головы, когда Эдуардо нависает над его столом. Неприятно, конечно, зато у Эдуардо появляется отличная возможность тщательно его рассмотреть.

Выглядит Марк несчастным. Это забавно ровно до тех пор, пока Эдуардо не становится совестно из-за того, что он вообще так подумал.

Уже через пару минут после того, как его накрывает чувством вины, он теряет терпение, стягивает с Марка наушники и говорит:  
— Прекращай, ладно?

В ответ Марк смотрит так, словно с ним заговорили на языке, который ему никогда не приходило в голову выучить, но Эдуардо вполне уверен, что не перешел на португальский. С ним этого не случалось с предпоследнего курса, когда они с Марком...

Оборвав ход мыслей, он повторяет, на сей раз будучи уверенным, что говорит по-английски:  
— Прекрати, Марк.

Марк продолжает смотреть, словно с ним говорят по-португальски, но это точно не так, Эдуардо себя дважды перепроверил, а поскольку терпение у него уже лопнуло, снова этого дожидаться не приходится.

Он просто обхватывает лицо Марка ладонями и сжимает так крепко, что губы у того выпячиваются как-то по-рыбьи (ну или как перед поцелуем, но это было так давно, что Эдуардо не помнит, как именно это выражение выглядит на лице Марка) и произносит медленно-медленно, словно Марк — тупейший из гениев:

— Ты не можешь жениться на Фейсбуке, Марк. Во-первых, это сайт, а не человек.

Марк выглядит так, словно хочет что-то сказать, поэтому Эдуардо сильнее стискивает его щеки.

— Во-вторых, ты его отец, так что это инцест. В-третьих, сайт еще несовершеннолетний, так что это мерзко. В-четвертых, как второй отец, я против. В-пятых, ты идиот. В-шестых, если тебе так понадобилось жениться, ты без проблем найдешь кого-нибудь достаточно отчаявшегося. — Тут он медленно переводит дух, чтобы не добавить: «Например, меня».

Он отпускает Марка и наклоняется к нему, оказываясь лицом к лицу. На щеках остаются красноватые отпечатки его ладоней, но губы уже выглядят как обычно, что несколько досадно.

Он ощущает дыхание Марка на своем лице, даже чувствует запах. Похоже, на обед у Марка была китайская лапша и «Маунтин дью».

— В-седьмых, — говорит он с ноткой беспокойства в голосе, — на работе ты должен питаться здоровой пищей, а не этой натриевой гадостью.

Марк смотрит на Эдуардо, сосредоточив на нем всё свое внимание. Он снова надувает губы, складывая их всё в ту же рыбоподобную гримасу.

— В-восьмых, ты идиот, — говорит Эдуардо и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Марка.

Поцелуй совсем короткий, потому что Эдуардо еще далеко не закончил.

— В-девятых, — продолжает он, — ты идиот. Но, справедливости ради, я тоже.

— Вардо, — произносит Марк с улыбкой. — Заткнись.


End file.
